Caos Gatuno-Con La Mente En Las Nubes
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Cuarta parte de este mi fic! Vaya, Coop recibe su primer beso por parte de un chico...y que chico! Como afectará esto a sus emociones? Dennis se enterará? Cual será el siguiente movimiento del Sr Gato?


"Allí_ estaban los dos, con sus bocas unidas, el tiempo se había detenido para Coop; pero, como todo buen sueño, llegó el momento en que tuvo que volver a la realidad, así que cerró sus ojos y lo empujo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le respondían"_

-Puhaa...Pero...qu-que crees que ha-haces?!- _"Estaba más rojo que la nariz del reno Rodolfo"_

-Nada...solo te bese- _"Lo dice con la mayor calma posible"_

_-_Ehhh?! Y lo dice con tanta tranquilidad?!- _"Pensó Coop mientras se cubría la boca_

-Que te ocurre?...no me digas que...-_"Sonríe de forma burlona" -_Fue tu primer beso?!

-N...No se-seas ri-ridículo! Claro que..no..fue...mi pri-primer beso!-

-A no?...pero fue el primero...con un chico,no?- _"Lo mira coquetamente"_

_"En esa clase de pregunta, Coop ya no tenía argumentos para discutir. Ciertamente era el primer beso que recibía de un chico y la forma en que lo miraba el tal Christian, no le ayudaba a aclarar su mente"_

-Di en el blanco?- _"Al ver la expresión de Coop que lo miraba con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos estaban con un brillo singular, sonríe y se acerca lentamente a él para besarle una vez más, sus labios ya están a escasos centímetros de nuevo...cuando suena el timbre para regresar a clases"_

-Tsk...-_"Exclama el Sr Gato"_-Bueno...seguiremos después...- _"Se encamina hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detiene, voltea a ver a Coop que se quedo literalmente __**pegado **__a la pared y le manda una sonrisa seductora" _-Hasta entonces...- _"Sale"_

_"Coop se deja caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, con todos sus pensamientos desordenados, la única pregunta que sigue en pie recorriendo toda su mente es: __**qué es lo que acaba de pasar?**__"_

_"Al regresar al salón, ya todos estaban presentes, solo faltaba él. Esto llevó a que recibiera una llamada de atención del profesor"_

-Burtonberger! Donde estabas?! La clase empezó hace 10 minutos!-  
>-Lo lamento Sr Small...pero, no me sentía bien y...fui a la enfermería-<p>

-Oh...bueno, esta bien, te dejaré pasar solo por esta vez..-  
>-Gracias...- <em><br>"Coop empieza a caminar hacia su lugar y al levantar la vista, recuerda que atrás de él iba a estar aquel chico que le robó su primer beso. Christian le sonrío con complicidad, pero Coop solamente lo ignoró"_

_"Dennis notó que existía un cambio de ambiente entre esos dos, así que en una oportunidad que tuvo, le mandó una nota a Coop"_

**Oye, estás bien?**

_"Coop volteo a ver a Dennis, quien pretendía estar atento a la clase, le sonrío y le escribió la respuesta"_

**Estoy bien, no te preocupes** :)

_"Dennis lo miró y recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara un poco. Christian miraba atento la escena, la fase de su venganza había empezado"_

"_Camino a casa, Coop y Dennis se detuvieron en la heladería que quedaba de paso y se sentarón en una fuente"_

-Seguro que estas bien Coop?-

-Eh? Ah! Si! Lo estoy! Por qué lo dudas?- _"Sonrisa forzada"_

-Bueno, no pusiste atención en las últimas clases, todo se te caía de las manos y lo más importante, siempre pides un helado de vainilla...y ahora traes una paleta de uva...la cual no te gusta-

_"Coop miró su paleta, no se había dado cuenta que la había pedido"_

-...Paso algo con Emerson?-

_"Coop lo voltea a ver rápidamente"_

-No! No!...qu-que te ha-hace pe-pensar eso?- _"Suelta una risita nerviosa mientras se voltea hacia otro lado"_ -Estas muy imaginativo hoy...

_"Dennis lo toma de la barbilla y lo hace voltear" _-Coop, soy tu amigo y sé cuando algo te molesta... dime si ese chico te hizo algo...-

_"Coop sentía que se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, en eso tenia razón Dennis, él era su mejor amigo y sabía que podía contar con él. Estaba por contarle cuando una voz peculiar hizo que sus palabras se quedaran atrapadas"_

-Así que aquí estabas...-

-...Christian...- _"La voz de Coop salió apenas como un susurro. Dennis mira a aquel sujeto con seriedad"_

-Qué haces aquí?- _"Preguntó Dennis con desdén"_

-Te molesta? La ciudad es lo suficientemente grande para ir a donde se me venga en gana-

-En ese caso, sigue tu camino, nosotros no te distraemos más- _"Le contestó Dennis, Coop tenía la cara agachada"_

-Esa es una paleta de uva?- _"Le pregunta a Coop"_

-Nooo...es de limón...- _"Le responde sarcásticamente Dennis"_

-Vaya...que chistoso. Y qué? No piensas comértela?- "_Se dirige a Coop, el cual ni siquiera voltea a verlo" _-Bueno, en ese caso- _"Toma la mano que sujeta la paleta y la pone en su boca. Coop y Dennis lo ven atónitos"_

-Mmm...deliciosa- _"Se lame los labios, provocando que Coop se sonroje" _-¿Que tal si ahora la lames tu?- _"Se inclina para ver más de cerca el rostro de Coop"_

-...Y que tal si ya te vas?- _"Se levanta Dennis molesto"_

"_Christian se endereza y lo mira desafiante"_ -Y **quien** me va a obligar?...Tu?-"_Lo mira despectivamente "_

-Si es necesario... Si!- "_Se acerca amenazadoramente"_

_"Coop veía con nerviosismo la escena, pero sabía que si no intervenía las cosas podrían empeorar. Así que se levantó y se colocó en frente de ellos"_

-Bueno, ya! Suficiente ustedes dos! Dennis, ya vámonos, no quiero que papá me castigue otra vez-

_"Al escuchar su voz, Dennis se calmó " _-Tienes razón, no vale la pena solo por este tipo...vámonos- _"Empiezan a caminar"_

-Te veré mañana Coop...- _"Le alcanza a decir el Sr Gato, pero Coop no vovoltea a verlo"_

_"Al llegar a casa, Coop se despidió de Dennis y entró, su papá lo esperaba para cenar, pero no tenía mucha hambre. Millie aún tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Cuando acabó de cenar, se fue a su habitación, trató de terminar su tarea y se acostó. La cosa estaba en que, cada que cerraba los ojos, recordaba aquél beso, pero lo que más le confundía es que ni siquiera le había molestado, más bien, llegó a tener la sensación de que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, y que esos labios eran dulces y tibios. Al pensar en eso, llevó su mano hacia sus labios"_

-Por qué?... Por qué lo hizo?...Más aún... Por qué lo dejé?-

_"Con estas preguntas vagando en su mente y una que otra lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas, ffué quedándose dormido"_

**Les gusto? Espero que si. Perdonen la tardanza, pero aahora ya estoy de vacaciones! n.n y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible!**

**Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, son los que me inspiran a salir adelante! :3**


End file.
